


Imagination

by Anonymous033



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Tag to episode 106
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: "I try to make eye contact with Beau to see if she just had sex."AKA:Jester came to the wrong conclusion and Vilya doesn't have Transport via Plants, so the trek back through the forest is long and envy-fuelled.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	Imagination

_They’d had sex. They’d really gone and had sex._

Jester stormed off ahead of the group as they started their long trek towards the village of Vo, ignoring Vilya’s surprised call of protest and clomping straight into the forest.

“I got it,” Beau said, and it wasn’t long before Jester heard the light pitter-patter of Beau’s feet as the latter caught up to her. “Hey, Jes, what’s up?”

“You.” Without breaking stride, Jester whirled around to poke Beau in the chest. “You had sex. And you didn’t tell me.”

“What?” Beau asked distractedly, looking down at where Jester had prodded her.

“Don’t lie to me, Beau. I can tell by _your face._ ”

“My face? When did I have sex? And what’s with the sudden interest in my sex life?”

Jester knew that to be a trick question; she was interested in everybody’s sex life. But it was usually funny, not painful.

Why did it feel like a knife twisting in her gut to know that Beau had had sex with Yasha?

“I know you had sex with Yasha in the woods,” she stated.

“I did _not_ have sex with Yasha in the woods,” Beau refuted loudly, and by the sudden silence behind them, the rest of the party had heard that.

Great.

It wasn’t too long before a third set of footsteps could be heard making its way towards them. “I heard my name,” Yasha said at their back.

“Jester thinks we had sex,” Beau informed her. The traitor.

“Sex?” Yasha repeated blankly, sounding almost bemused, as if she had never heard of sex before. “Up there? On the waterfall?”

“I don’t want to hear about your kinks,” Jester snarled.

“That’s funny; you’re usually the first to want to hear,” Beau said, irritation and cheek in equal measure. Jester resisted the urge to poke her in the middle of the chest again.

Holding back the urge made her feel small, somehow. Like the anger expended would have kept her upright, but turning it inwards and feeling it implode left a hole that the rest of her had to collapse to fill up. She hated that feeling.

“Jester, we didn’t have sex.” Yasha moved to Jester’s free side, scooping up the tiefling’s hand and squeezing.

There was a pause to the argument as the three of them, now travelling abreast, had to carefully manoeuvre across a puddle on the forest floor in tandem. Eyes were on them, but Jester knew it to be an overprotective Fjord rather than a lurking Vokodo, so she ignored it.

“Is it bad if we had sex?” Yasha interrupted her thoughts. Jester wanted to say no, it wasn’t, but the more she wanted to say it … the less she felt like she could. Tiredly, she brushed her free hand over her eyes.

“Oh, you’re crying,” Beau interjected.

“No, I’m not,” Jester insisted, even though the break in her voice betrayed her a little bit. “I just thought we … the party….”

“I’m sorry,” Yasha offered. “I didn’t know. That I was stepping on your toes.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Beau－”

“Are best friends,” Jester replied, automatically, on reflex, practically … insincerely. And since when had that sentiment felt so hollow, anyway? They _were_ best friends.

“Best friends don’t usually get mad at one another for not telling one about the sex the other allegedly had five minutes ago－which, we didn’t, by the way,” Beau snarked.

“Beau,” Yasha chided.

“What? I’m just saying, if that’s what this is about, then at least give me a day to tell you about all the sex I didn’t have, though.”

“You guys really didn’t have sex?”

“We did not,” Yasha assured her. “But I am sensing that this is maybe not about Beau and me.”

Well, whom else could it be about?

“Eh, walk a little more toward the right,” Caleb called out behind them, and Beau touched Jester’s elbow as if to redirect her movements.

“I just don’t want to be left behind,” Jester blurted, the brief contact having released a valve she hadn’t known to be closed. “If you and Beau want to have sex, that’s none of my business! But she already didn’t want to be my roommate that one time, and _you_ already have your own room at the Xhorhaus, and maybe you guys will decide you make better roomies with each other than with me. Which is fine! I know I’m loud and annoying, that’s why nobody likes me, like _likes me_ likes me, and maybe I’ll just return to Nicodranas to help my Momma get my Dad back, and they’ll live happily ever after. I’ll be fine. Not everybody gets their fairytale ending, you know, it’s okay.”

“Jester,” Yasha asked hesitantly, “Is this about Beau? Do you _like Beau_ like Beau?”

It was only by the grace of the Traveler that Beau managed to catch a tripping Jester’s arm and prevent her from falling face-first into the mud. Jester’s arm was tingling a little bit where Beau was holding onto her, but it was not even that tight a grasp. It wasn’t only her arm that was tingling, either. The hand that Yasha was holding onto－

_Oh, no._

“You and Beau are a match made in heaven,” Jester said flatly, because it was true.

Jester didn’t have wings or cool monk falling abilities. She had a lollipop, but it came from a god who wasn’t a god, and now that he didn’t want to be a god, she might not even have a lollipop for much longer.

If she couldn’t do things like bring Caduceus and Orly back to life, would the Mighty Nein still want her? Would _Beau and Yasha?_ All Jester was was Sprinkle and her paints. Maybe if she kept painting for them－

She hadn’t even realized that she was standing stock still until she saw Beau make a nearly imperceptible motion for the rest of the group to stop.

“I am so stupid,” she pondered aloud.

“No, no,” Yasha hurried to say. “I … arrived to the scene late, and maybe there were signs that I have been missing－”

“Jessie?” Beau interrupted quietly. “You don’t have feelings for me, do you?”

“I do,” Jester admitted, burying her face into her hands. _Fuck. Shit. She was so stupid._ She whimpered,“But maybe I have feelings for Yasha, too.”

The ensuing silence was prolonged. Jester imagined the two women were probably gesturing furiously at each other, but she’d be damned if she lowered her hands to check. Overhead, birds chirped; a short distance away, she could hear Caduceus talking to something she assumed was a toad.

She wished she was back with the group. There was comfort in numbers; the kind of comfort where she didn’t have to think too hard about who she was and what she wanted. She had never been too good at being truthful to herself. It had always been easier to pull a prank; play a role; construct a façade; be a shadow of the almighty Traveler. After all, what she boiled down to was a lost little girl whose adventures stretched only as far as the limits of her imagination.

Her skirts tangled sadly around her ankles as a breeze blew through the trees.

“Okay,” Beau said eventually. This time, slimmer, darker fingers reached out to pull Jester’s hands away from her face. “Okay. Jessie, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, Beau. I’m sorry,” Jester squeaked. “I fucked up. Yasha is awesome and pretty, you know, and I’m happy for you both, and I’m really sorry that I get jealous－mmph－”

Here she thought there was a breeze in the forest. Was it supposed to get this hot when someone you liked was kissing you? And that was tongue, _oh god,_ that was definitely tongue, but Beau was already pulling away while Jester was all aflutter and wide-eyed. She whined.

Beau snickered, but her gaze was gentle in a way it only ever was around Jester.

Maybe it was gentle around Yasha, too. Jester hadn’t had the chance to check yet.

“You know,” Beau murmured, “If you wanted to kiss me, Jes, all you had to do was ask.”

“But Yasha－”

“I like Yasha, too. But Yasha doesn’t own me. And I don’t own Yasha.”

“Really?” Jester lowered her gaze to the ground and tried not to hope. “All three of us?”

“Well … I’m not sure Yasha and I were a two-of-us to begin with, but that’s a conversation for us later.”

Oh, right, it had just been Jester being envious.

“For now, just know that if you ever ask, Jes,” Beau tugged Jester’s hands close to herself－ “I’m right here.”

“Okay.”

“As am I,” Yasha followed up awkwardly. “I do think you are very attractive, Jester. And nice. And good to me. You have very strong muscles that I find to be very sexy. I did not know that you were into girls, but if I had, maybe I would have considered this. Sooner, than, uh, now.”

The giggle that erupted from Jester’s mouth surprised even herself, full and melodious as it was. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long while.

“I’ll carry you one day, Yasha, just you wait,” Jester promised. “You won’t even have to pay me five gold for it.”

The other woman shut her mouth and promptly turned a shade of pink.

“Thanks, guys,” Jester said quietly. Yasha carefully pressed a kiss to the top of her head, making Jester’s toes curl with delight.

“Two in a day, Veth, you wish you could be that lucky,” Beau called out to the halfling, brash, smug, and earning a litany of screeched insults from the halfling with no real venom behind them.

Jester laughed and let Beau return to the party.

For now, it was enough to keep Yasha by her side and know that she was loved in more ways than she had dared to imagine.

* * *

**Crossposted to:[Tumblr](https://anonymous033.tumblr.com/post/626981867189583872/imagination-a-beaujesteryasha-fanfic)**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in three years, guys, please be nice.


End file.
